


the sound of passing cars

by chibistarlyte



Series: TWEWYtober 2018 [3]
Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Pre-Canon, TWEWYTOBER 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 09:00:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16513289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibistarlyte/pseuds/chibistarlyte
Summary: Beat felt like he'd died all over again.





	the sound of passing cars

**Author's Note:**

> Written for TWEWYtober day 3: horror.
> 
> Enjoy!

****

The last thing Beat remembered before everything went black was screaming his sister’s name.

And screaming his sister’s name was how he woke up.

His throat felt raw. He forced his eyes open, staring up at the cold grey stone of the Miyashita Park Underpass.

“Nngh…” he groaned, forcing himself to sit. His head was throbbing, and the world was blurred in his vision. He screwed his heavy eyelids shut to try and clear his sight, clear his mind. The din of cars rushing by in the afternoon traffic was almost too much noise to bear. 

“Hello?” he heard a familiar voice call from not too far away.

Beat’s heart leapt into his throat and his eyes flew open.

“Rhyme!” he yelled, looking around desperately for his little sister.

She stood a few paces away, trying to take in their surroundings. 

Leaping to his feet, which caused a new kind of pain to stab through his temples, Beat stumbled towards Rhyme.

“Rhyme!” he said again, grasping her shoulders as tightly as his shaking hands would allow. “Oh, thank god you’re okay! I thought….I  _ thought _ ....” The skater heaved, head bowed, grasping for enough breath to get his words out.

Rhyme said nothing to him, nothing in response to his relieved ramblings. When Beat looked up into his sister’s face, to his horror, all he saw was confusion.

She tilted her head and raised a blonde brow. “How...do you know my name?”

And there, standing in the middle of the street amongst the passing cars, Beat felt like he’d died all over again.


End file.
